


Collar

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Harry is a model, Light Bondage, M/M, Zac is a Photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Harry's uncomfortable with a photo shoot, so Zac decides to help him out.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Prompt: Bondage

Zac looks down at the photo he’d just taken.  It’s been much the same over the last twenty minutes.  He doesn’t believe the photos. He lets out a heavy breath as he looks at Harry.  “It’s not working,” he says.

 

“Tell me about it,” he hears Harry’s agent say behind him.

 

Zac turns and looks at the man who’s staring down at his phone.  “If you say one more word, I’m throwing you out of my studio.” He turns back toward Harry.  This isn’t the first time they’ve worked together, but this one has been difficult. “What’s going on?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Nothing.”

 

Zac watches him closely.  “Everyone out.” He motions for the others to leave the room.  “Get out.” He watches as everyone does as they’re told. Once the room is clear, he turns his attention back to Harry.  “Now tell me the truth. I’ve known you long enough to know that something’s bothering you. Is it the shoot? Are you uncomfortable with it?”

 

“No.”  Harry shifts to actually sit.  “It’s not the shoot. Not really.”

 

Zac frowns as he moves over to sit in front of Harry.  “Which means what?” He reaches over and unbuckles the collar around Harry’s neck.  The moment he does he can see Harry’s body relax. “It’s the collar…”

 

“It’s the thought of it.”  Harry sighs. “If I tell you…”

 

“Harry, anything that’s said between you and me stays that way.  You’ve known that since day one.”

 

“You remember Mark?  The guy that would show up with me occasionally?”

 

“Yeah.  It’s been a few shoots though since he’s been here.”

 

“Yeah.  We um…” Harry runs a hand through his hair.  “He liked different things. He told me that everything was about bondage and trust.  I trusted him. I had no reason not to. But then it changed. It was little things at first.  The way he would tie me up would hurt more than it had. It started leaving marks around my wrists for days.  I was okay with the slaps he would give at the beginning. But then it got harder and harder. That’s… He had this whip.  I told him that it wasn’t something I was comfortable with. He used it that last night. It was like fire. I hated when he would blindfold me.  I didn’t like the feeling of not seeing. But I still didn’t say anything. Not until…” He lifts his hand, trailing his fingers over his neck. “He had a collar on me.  He tightened it. It was more than that. He was choking me. It was bad enough that it left bruises.”

 

“That’s not bondage, Harry.  That’s borderline torture.”

 

“No, he said…”

 

“I don’t fucking care what he said.  The moment he started hurting you it was beyond bondage.”

 

Harry frowns as he looks at Zac once again.  “But…”

 

“I think we need to reschedule this shoot.  Until you are comfortable with this…” Zac lifts the collar up.  “...it won’t work.”

 

“And how do you suppose I get over the fear?”

 

“By trusting me.”  Zac reaches over and squeezes Harry’s arm lightly.  “Do you trust me?”

 

“No other photographer has my number.”

 

“Good.  Then do you want me to come to your place or do you want to come to mine?”

 

Harry meets Zac’s dark gaze.  “You’re serious?”

 

Zac nods.  “I want to help you, Harry.”

 

“Okay.  Um… I’ll come to your place.  Just… promise you’ll let me leave if I want to.”

 

“Of course.  Everything that goes on will be done only with your approval.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry rubs the palms of his hands on his jeans as he walks to the building of Zac’s condo.  He nods at the doorman as he makes his way toward the elevator. It’s actually not the first time he’s been here.  After the first photo shoot they did together, they actually learned they had a lot in common and started hanging out.  So it’s really not an issue that he’s here now.

 

The biggest difference is the fact that he doesn’t know what to expect once he’s past the door.  Sure, he can take a guess on some level, but not the full extent. The last time he trusted someone in a situation like this it turned out horribly.  But he can’t let that cloud his judgment of Zac. Zac is completely different.

 

Harry takes a deep breath as he rings Zac’s doorbell.  He can trust Zac. He’s not Mark. Zac wouldn’t hurt him.  Zac’s been nothing but amazing since they met. Harry jumps a little when the door opens.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “Come in.” He steps to the side to let Harry walk in.

  
“Sorry I’m late,” Harry says.

 

“You’re like two minutes late.”  He rests his hand on Harry’s back as he leads him to the living room.  “You okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Harry looks at Zac as they sit down.  “I’m sure what to expect. I mean…”

 

“Relax, Harry.  I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

 

“Why are you doing this, though?”

 

“Because I like you and I want to help you.”

 

“I get that we’re friends, but this seems…”  Harry closes his mouth when he realizes it’s more than a friendship.  Even before this moment, it’s been more. The dinners, the outings, the movies…  “It’s more. We’re…” It should scare him when the realization hits him. Instead, it makes him relax.  “I feel like an idiot.”

 

“Don’t.  Not like we ever talked about it.  We can talk about that later. Tonight… tonight I want you to see, to feel what it should be like.”

 

Harry nods slowly.  “But you’ll stop…”

 

“If you want to stop, then say so and it’s done.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“It’s never about pain.  It should never hurt. What he was doing was not anything close to what it is.  When it comes to bondage…” Zac shifts so he can look at harry better. “Yes, there’s a dom and a sub.  But the dom’s job isn’t to hurt the sub. There’s control, but it’s about pleasure.”

 

“Show me.”  Harry is surprised by his own words.  “Will you show me?”

 

Zac stands up, holding his hand out.  “Come with me.”

 

Harry takes Zac’s hand and stands up, letting him pull him over to the bedroom.  He’s nervous again, but it’s not like before. He watches Zac walk over to his dresser.  When he sees Zac pull out a couple of scarves, he sucks in a deep breath.

 

“I stole these from my brother,” Zac says with a laugh.  “Pretty sure he knows I have them. Pretty sure he doesn’t want to know why.”  He turns toward Harry again. “You don’t being blindfolded. Anything else?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “I… I don’t think so.”

 

“If I do something that you don’t like, stop me.”  Zac approaches Harry, draping each of the scarves over the younger man’s shoulders.  “Sit down.” He watches him move to sit on the end of the bed. He can see that he’s still nervous, but he can also see that it isn’t the same as when he first opened the door.  He drops to his knees in front of him and unties Harry’s shoes. “Do you want to try a collar again?”

 

“Not yet.  Can we…? Let me get used to everything else.”

 

Zac nods.  “This is as much about you as it is about me.”  He tosses Harry’s shoes and socks to the side. “If you aren’t feeling pleasure, neither am I.”  He runs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Harry nods slowly.  “Yes.”

 

Zac shifts closer, pushing Harry’s legs apart as he slides his hands up to the sides of his neck.  He doesn’t take his eyes off Harry as he leans in. It’s only when he sees the younger man’s eyes flutter shut that he closes the distance and kisses him softly.  He keeps it soft right now, not wanting to push Harry too far. Only when Zac feels him relax does he deepen the kiss. Even still he doesn’t let himself take it any further than the softness he started it with.

 

When Zac finally pulls back, Harry opens his eyes to see the other man stand up.  He isn’t sure what he should be doing, so he continues to sit there. He sucks in a deep breath when Zac reaches back to pull his shirt off.  

 

“Stand up,” Zac says softly.

 

Harry does as he’s told, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.  Zac reaches out, taking his hands. He steps forward, nuzzling Harry’s neck.  

 

“Doing okay?” Zac asks.

 

“Yes,” Harry answers.  He meets Zac’s gaze when he pulls back.

 

“Good.”  Zac pulls the scarves from his shoulders, setting them on the bed.  He reaches out and unbuttons the younger man’s shirt, slipping it down over his shoulders.  

 

Harry closes his eyes once again at the feel of Zac’s lips against his bare shoulder.  It sends heat through his entire body. He reaches out and rests his hands on Zac’s sides.  Zac’s mouth moves up Harry’s shoulder to the side of his neck where he bites down gently.

 

“If you’re ready, lay down.”  

 

Harry stands there for a moment after Zac takes a step back.  He has to make sure he won’t fall over when he attempts to move.  As he lays down on the bed, he watches Zac grab one of the scarves.  A nervous flutter flows through him as Zac moves to the side of the bed.  It’s followed by a thrill, which is something he never thought he’d feel in a time like this.

 

“Gimme your hand.”  Zac rests a knee on the bed as he takes Harry’s extended hand.  He leans in, kissing the inside of his wrist. “Deep breaths.” 

 

Harry watches as Zac ties his wrist to the bedpost.  It’s definitely different than it was with Mark. While it’s tight enough to keep him from pulling loose of the material, it’s not tight enough to hurt.

 

“Give it a tug.”

 

Harry stares at Zac in disbelief.  “What?”

 

“Tug at it.  Make sure it’s okay.”  Zac watches as Harry finally does tug at the restraint.  “Hurt? Too tight?”

 

“No, it’s good.”

 

Zac leans down and kisses Harry softly.  “You’re sure?”

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah.” He gives a small smile.

 

“Good.”  Zac moves and walks around to the other side of the bed.  “You comfortable? Need to move at all before I tie your other wrist?”

 

“No, go ahead.”  Harry watches as Zac repeats the movements he had with his right arm.  “Is this…?” He stops when Zac looks at him, afraid that he shouldn’t have started talking.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Zac shakes his head.  “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.  Is this what? Tug.”

 

Harry does as he’s told.  “Is this what it’s supposed to be like?  I mean… He never asked if it was okay.”

 

“He should have.  It shouldn’t hurt.”  

 

Harry arches slightly when Zac trails his fingertips down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his jeans.  “Zac…”

 

Zac smiles as he drags his fingers up Harry’s torso.  He keeps his eyes on Harry’s as he moves his hand back down to unbutton his jeans.  Harry stares up at Zac, trying to keep his breathing under control. Zac hasn’t really started anything and he’s already reacting like they’re at the end.

 

Harry closes his eyes when he feels Zac’s hand slip into his pants and brush over his cock.  Is this really what it’s supposed to be like? This is nothing like he’s ever experienced before.  He thought he knew what this was like. He only opens his eyes again when the bed shifts. Zac moves to straddle his thighs.  He runs his hands up and down Harry’s chest.

 

“If you could see yourself right now…”  Zac smiles. “You’re beautiful.” 

 

Harry doesn’t have a chance to respond before Zac’s mouth is moving over his chest with ease.  “Oh…” He tugs at the restraints, wanting nothing more than curl his fingers into Zac’s hair. He hears Zac laugh softly.  “I’m glad you find this funny.”

 

“I wouldn’t say funny, exactly.”  Zac lifts up and smiles at Harry. “This is what it’s about.  It’s about the tease, the pleasure, the wanting more.” He shifts off of Harry, tugging at the man’s jeans.

 

Harry lifts his hips so Zac can get his jeans off fully.  “I definitely want more.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Good.” He tosses Harry’s jeans to the side before he shifts to settle between his legs.  He wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, stroking it slowly. “I like hearing that.” He smiles when he feels Harry start rocking his hips.  “Tell me what you want, Harry.”

 

“You.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Zac…”  Harry licks his lips, his hips rocking no matter how much he tries to stop them.  “Please suck me.”

 

“Hmm… since you said please.”  Zac shifts a little, wrapping his mouth around Harry’s cock.  He immediately starts bobbing his head slowly. 

 

Harry sucks in a deep breath.  “Oh fuck…” He lets his head fall back against the pillows.  “Yes.” He bites down on his bottom lip, trying not to cry out.  He’s never felt like this during a blow job. “Zac…” He tugs at his restraints, letting out a soft whimper.  “So good.”

 

Zac hums around Harry, looking up at him as best as he can.  It’s obvious this is a new feeling for Harry and Zac is thrilled he’s the one who gets to experience it with him.  He closes his eyes once again as he pushes himself all the way down Harry’s length. When he feels a shudder flow through the other man’s body, he finally pulls up.  He smiles as he catches his breath, but he doesn’t wait long to wrap his lips around Harry again. He slides a hand up his chest, curls his fingers, and drags his nails lightly back down.

 

Harry arches up at the touch.  “Oh wow. Zac, so good.” He finally lifts his head to watch Zac.  He tugs at his restraints once again. He finally understands why people actually enjoy this.  It’s something he could like on the occasion with Zac. He drops his head back again, feeling himself getting closer to his high.  Just when he thinks he’s about to come, Zac pulls off. “No… what? Why’d you stop?”

 

Zac chuckles as he slides up Harry’s body.  He captures the younger man’s mouth in a kiss.  “Because I’m not letting you come like this. Not yet anyway.  Another time.” He reaches over, untying one of the scarves. Before Harry can pull it down, Zac pulls it close and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist.  “Okay?”

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah. I was tugging, so if it’s red it’s my own fault.”

 

Zac smiles and kisses his wrist again.  “A little red, but it’s not bad.” He shifts so he can untie the other scarf, repeating the same motions he had moments ago.  

 

Harry licks his lips as he watches Zac’s every move.  “You’re amazing, I hope you know that.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “I don’t know about that.”  He shifts, kissing Harry once again.  “Do you want to continue?”

 

“Want to feel you inside me.”  He frowns a little when Zac’s rolls off him, then he sees it’s only to finish undressing.

 

Zac grabs a condom from the nightstand.  “Someday, I’m gonna fuck you when you’re tied up.”

 

“Mmm… I think I can go for that.”  

 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to be ready for Zac.  He slides his arms around the older man, pulling him down for a kiss as he pushes into him.  He lets out a soft moan. Zac is definitely bigger than Mark, both in length and width. 

 

“You okay?” Zac asks between kisses.

 

“Yes.”  Harry slides a hand up Zac’s back, tangling his fingers into Zac’s hair.  

 

Zac pulls up just enough to meet Harry’s gaze as he finds a steady pace.  He watches as the younger man bites down on his bottom lip. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “No…”

 

“You are.”  He kisses him once again.  He knows that neither of them will be able to hold on much longer.  He slips a hand between their bodies, grasping Harry’s cock.

 

“Oh yes…”  Harry arches up as he comes.  “Zac.”

 

Zac smiles against Harry’s mouth.  “You feel amazing.” He manages only a couple more thrusts before he’s reaching his own release.

 

Harry looks over at Zac after he rolls off him.  “Zac…” He licks his lips nervously, wondering if this really had been more than just tonight.

 

Zac looks at Harry and smiles.  “So now that we have this part out of the way.  Can I take you on a proper date?”

 

Harry blushes.  “Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”  He sits up so he can look at Harry better.  “I should have asked you a while ago. But you were with…”

 

“I’m not now.”

 

“Good.”  He leans over and kisses Harry softly.  “Now, do you think you’ll be able to wear the collar for the shoot?”

 

“I think so.  Just… you put it on me.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac watches as Harry sits down on the stool.  He grabs the collar from the desk and makes his way over.  “Hey,” he says.

 

Harry smiles.  “Hey.”

 

“How you doing?”

 

“I’m nervous, but I’m okay.”

 

Zac nods.  “If you want it to be a closed shoot, tell me.  It can just be us.”

 

“I appreciate that.  Don’t think Ed would be happy with that, though.”

 

“I don’t care about Ed.  I care about you. And between me and you?  Your agent sucks.”

 

Harry grins.  “I’ll be sure to let him know.”  He frowns a little when he sees the collar in Zac’s hand.  “That’s…” He looks at Zac again. “That’s not the one from yesterday.”

 

“Nope, it’s not.”  Zac shrugs. “That one was a bit tacky if you ask me.  And this?” He winks at Harry. “Is mine.”

 

Harry sucks in a breath as he stares at Zac.  He hadn’t expected to hear that. He looks away quickly when Ed walks over.

 

“Are we ready?” Ed asks.  “Styles, come on, kid. Get the collar on.”

 

“You need to relax,” Zac says as he looks at Ed.  “Don’t make me kick you out.” He looks at Harry again.  “Ready?”

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah, I’m ready.”  His heart nearly stops when he sees Ed reaching for the collar.

 

“I need everyone out,” Zac says.  “That means you too.”

 

“Excuse me?  This is my client.”

 

“And this is my studio.  I need no distractions in here.”  He watches as everyone finally walks out of the room.  He turns back toward Harry and smiles.

 

“I really do need a new agent, huh?” Harry asks softly.

 

“I’d offer, but I wouldn’t be very good.”  He slips the collar around Harry’s neck, being careful not to trap any of his hair.  He fastens it before taking a step back. “That okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  He watches as Zac walks over to where his camera is.  “Why’d you bring yours? I mean besides the obvious in the other one was horrible.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Yes, there was that.”  He lifts his camera, taking a couple of shots to check the lighting.  “You look more relaxed today.”

 

“I suppose I am.  Now answer my question.”

 

“It’s not obvious?”  Zac smirks. “Hmm…” 

 

“Zac…”

 

“I don’t want you wearing anyone’s collar but mine.”  He watches as Harry takes a deep breath. He can see the man processing what he had just said.

 

“Then I won’t.  I just can’t promise I can always wear one.”

 

“I wouldn’t want you to.”  Zac lifts his camera again.  “Just play around right now. Get yourself comfortable.”

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get into a nice routine of poses.  It takes even less time for Harry to get comfortable with the serious poses.  Zac lowers his camera and smiles at Harry when he takes the last shot.

 

“We’re done,” Zac says.

 

“Already?” Harry asks.  He walks over to where Zac is now standing at his computer loading the pictures.  “Any good ones?”

 

Zac snorts.  “You’re insane.  I wish you could see how beautiful you are.”

 

Harry shrugs.  “Do you see yourself as beautiful?”

 

“No, I guess I don’t.”

 

“There ya go.  I know what people tell me.  I’m fuckable and that sells in the modeling world for men.”

 

Zac frowns.  “Harry…” He looks beside him.  “You are so much more than that.  You aren’t that at all. I mean…” He smiles a little.  “I get the whole fuckable thing. But…” He nudges Harry.  “You’re amazing.”

 

“Thank you.”  Harry looks at the screen, smiling when he sees one of the pictures.  “I like that one.”

 

“Me too.”  Zac smiles at him.  “That was the start of you completely letting go.  I may have to keep that one for myself. Well, also this one.”  Zac points to the final photo. “But for other reasons.”

 

Harry blushes as he looks down at his feet.  “That’s not exactly fair. I have none of you then.”

 

“That can be changed.”  He starts leaning over to kiss Harry, but he quickly pulls back when he hears the door open.  

 

“Are we finished yet?” Ed asks.  “Harry has other things going on today too.”

 

Harry smiles sadly at Zac.  “Let me go get changed and then I’ll be ready.”  

 

Zac watches as Harry walks into the small changing room at the side of the room.  He looks over at Ed when he approaches. “What?”

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you, but it ends now.”

 

“Don’t remember needing your permission for anything.”

 

“I mean it, Hanson.  I will find him a new photographer if I have to.”  Ed walks away before Zac can say anything else.

 

Zac looks back at the computer screen to look through the pictures again.  He knows how Ed works. It’s not the first time he’s threatened to find a new photographer.  However, this time it’s a different backup reasoning. He looks back up when he hears Ed talking to Harry.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Harry says.

 

“Harry…”

 

“Go, Ed.  I’ll be right there.”  Harry walks over to Zac after Ed finally leaves the room.  He holds the collar out to him.

 

“Take it,” Zac says.

 

Harry watches Zac.  “What’d Ed say? You only get that look when he’s said something to piss you off.”

 

“Said that whatever’s going on between you and me ends now.”

 

“Of course he did.”  Harry sighs “Please tell me you aren’t listening to him?”

 

“I just don’t want to cause you issues.”

 

“Let me deal with Ed.  You plan our first date.”

 

Zac smiles.  “Okay.” He watches Harry slip the collar into his bag.  “Don’t let Ed see that.”

 

“He won’t.  I’ll call you later.”  Harry wants to kiss Zac, but he can’t chance it when anyone can walk in.

 

“Bye.”  Zac smiles as he watches Harry walk out of the room.  His attention is drawn back to the photos on his screen.  “Collar works, Harry Styles.”


End file.
